Im Zeichen der großen Ringe
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Die Elben sind in Valinor, doch die Ringe in Stonehenge und verfrachten drei Mädchen ins Frühmittelalter. Sie treffen dort auf Arthur und schließen sich ihm an um die Vergangenheit zu ändern aber zu welchem Preis?
1. Das Vermächtnis der Elbenreiche

Hi Leutz!

Sieht hier ziemlich verwaist aus, da hab ich mir Gedacht ich mach mal eine Story!

Das hier ist ein Real life meet HdR and King Arthur!

So also mir gehört nichts, außer meinen Figuren und ich will damit auch kein Geld verdienen!

Viel Spaß

Nachtengel

* * *

**Prolog: Das Vermächtnis der Elbenreiche**

„Das einzigartige Stonehenge!", las Ella vor, auch wenn wir und sie das auch so wussten. „Was für Legenden sich um diesen Ort ragen!", schwärmte sie weiter.

„Aber weißt du was? Diese Autobahn ist viel interessanter!", brummte Lilly sarkastisch und beobachtete wie zwei Autos ineinander fuhren. Es krachte laut, Flammen schlugen hoch, Engländer stiegen aus den Autos und liefen wild durcheinander. „So hab ich mir den Schüleraustausch nicht vorgestellt!", grinste Theresa oder There. „Man wie könnt ihr nur so kalt zu schauen wenn Menschen sterben?", beschwerte sich Ella und klappte das Touristenbuch wütend zu. „Hey, du weißt doch wir haben kein Gewissen und deswegen bist du ja bei uns!", lächelte Lilly etwas sanfter und wuschelte ihrem Gewissen ordentlich durch die blonden Haare.

Ihre azurblauen Augen spießten sie dafür gerade zu auf, aber Lilly störte das wenig. Sie zeigt nur selten ihre Gefühle es ist einfach zu viel in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert. Ein Zeugnis davon waren ihre vernarbten Arme. Eigentlich hatte Lilly dunkelbraune Haare, aber sie hatte sie schwarz gefärbt. There hingegen hatte wirklich schwarze Haare und ihre Augen waren so dunkelbraun das man meinen könnte sie wäre schwarz. Ella war die jüngste und die größte der beiden, Lilly nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner und die älteste. There aber hatte Pech sie war der Hobbit der Truppe.

Lillys smaragdgrünen Augen musterten den Steinkreis innig, schließlich entschied sie sich in die Mitte zu gehen, den etwas glänzendes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erworben. „Hey Elbchen und Hobbitchen kommt mal her!", rief sie und sah zu den drei Ringen. „Boah!", staunte Ella. Als eingefleischte HdR Fans wussten wir genau was das ist. Fassungslos nahm Lilly den silbernen Ring, in dem ein Diamant eingearbeitet war und streifte ihn über den Ringfinger ihrer rechten Hand. There nahm den roten und Ella den blauen Ring.

„Sie sehen aus wie Nenya, Vilya und Narya!", hauchte sie. „Und wir sollten sie schnell wieder zurücklegen!", meinte Ella als sie sich wieder fing, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu.

Nenya glühte auf und ein weißer Lichtstrahl schoß auf Vilya dieser strahlte nun blau, auch aus ihm brach ein Strahl heraus, aber dieser war blau und als dieser Narya berührte kam aus diesem der dritte und letzte Strahl heraus. Feurig rot berührte dieser Nenya.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und im nächsten Moment waren die drei verschwunden


	2. Elbenkriegerinnen

So hier gleich das nächste Kapitel!

Nachtengel

* * *

**1. Elbenkriegerinnen**

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete stand ich auf einen Hügel und neben mir waren There und Ella. Vor uns war ein Wald und an dessen Rand ritt eine Karawane. Ich wollte mich zur Seite drehen doch zwei Schwertklingen stoppten mich. There schrie auf als sie direkt in eine Pfeilspitze sah und an Ellas Hals befand sich ein Dolch.

„Was machen drei so junge Frauen in dieser Gegend voller Pikten?", fragte Arthur. ARTHUR? Der sah genau so aus die der im Film King Arthur. Schreck lass nach. Ich konnte förmlich das aufschlagen dreier Kinnladen hören. Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich zwicken sollte oder einfach nur Ohnmächtig werden sollte, aber ich glaube meinen zwei Freundinnen erging es nicht anderst. „Wärt ihr so freundlich und würdet mir antworten?", fing Arthur wieder an. „Ich glaube sie haben ihre Zungen verschluckt!", grinste Galahad und dafür tötete Theresa ihn mit einem Blick. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie drauf und dran den Ritter anzufallen. „There ruhig Blut!", versuchte ich sie zu beschwichtigen. „Vergiss nicht das wir kurz davor stehen bald in Mandos Hallen zu sein!". „Warum hat sie Narya genommen?", flüsterte Ella ängstlich. „Der Ring des Feuers wird ihr Temperament verdreifachen!".

„Vorher fackel ich ihn ab!", zischte Theresa bedrohlich und Galahad zuckte zusammen. Auch wenn er nicht verstand was sie sagte so war allen klar das sie verärgert war. There setzte zum Sprung an, aber vorher duckte ich mich unter den zwei Kurzschwertern weg und rammte sie um. „Nein!", fauchte ich. „DU bist nicht MEIN Gewissen sondern ELLA!", schrie sie und schubste mich runter wobei ich ein gutes Stück wegflog. Woher hatte sie nur diese Kraft? Als ich sie aber genauer beobachtete sah ich das There aussah wie eine Elbe. Oh, mein Gott. „THERE AUS!", brüllte Elisabeth böse und stämmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Brummend setzte sich There und zog einen Schmollmund. Ich stöhnte erst einmal kräftig bevor ich Ella musterte auch sie trug elbische Kleidung und hatte spitze Ohren. Vermutlich war das mit mir das gleiche, aber ich wollte mir jetzt nicht an die Ohren fassen vor allem nicht wenn vor mir Arthur war.

Schweigend beobachteten uns die Ritter und steckten letztendlich die Waffen weg. „Ich glaube nicht das ihr eine Bedrohung seit, auch wenn ihr Waffen bei euch habt!", lächelte Arthur. „Es scheint als könntet ihr uns verstehen und trotzdem sprecht ihr nicht unsere Sprache!", fuhr er fort. „Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!", brummte There Ella böse an. „Hab ich wohl!".

„Oh, nein nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte ich und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen. „Bitte Varda lass ihre Stimmen verstummen oder ich schneid ihnen noch die Zunge raus!", betete ich. „Ihr sprecht doch unsere Sprache!", stellte Gawain fest. Verzweifelt sah ich auf. Normalerweise stritten Theresa und ich, aber anscheinend hatten die Ringe nicht nur unser äußeres verändert. „Anscheinend schon, aber ich wünschte die zwei würden endlich still sein!", seufzte ich. Um den Streit zu schlichten wollte ich auf die zwei zugehen, doch als ich auf einen Stein trat viel mit etwas besseres ein. Zwar bin ich im zielen eine volle Niete, aber bekanntlich können Elben so etwas. Ich hob ihn auf, warf und traf There direkt an der Stirn. Wütend sah sie mich an. „Die billigen Plätze haben nichts zu melden!", zischte sie. „Soll ich jetzt beeindruckt sein von deiner Drohung?", fragte ich kalt. „Ja!", schmollte sie wieder.

„Los hoch mit dir!", bat ich Theresa, doch als sich nichts tat packte ich sie am Kragen und zog sie hoch. Ella so wie die Ritter beobachteten uns einfach weiter stumm. „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung wo ihr seit?", fragte der Mann den ich als Bors identifizierte. „Nein.", antworteten wir im Chor.

„Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?", fragte Lancelot und sah Arthur an. Hey entscheiden die grad darüber was die mit uns machen? „Mitnehmen.", seufzte Arthur und im nächsten Moment packte mich Lancelot und zog mich vor ihm auf sein Pferd. Elisabeth saß keine zwei Minuten später hinter Galahad und Gawain schnappte sich Theresa. Sofort galoppierten sie auf die Karawane los. Während des Rittes griffen die Pikten an. „Na Prima die haben noch gefehlt!", stöhnte Lancelot hinter mir. „Hier nimm die Zügel!", befahl er mir, etwas unsicher nahm ich sie entgegen, ich war ja noch nie geritten, doch die Elbe in mir lies mich nicht im Stich. Als wir ankamen zog Lancelot seine Schwerter, sprang ab und tötete den ersten Kelten der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und erst recht nicht als der Hengst scheute und mich abwarf. There und Ella hatten Glück das Galahad und Gawain bei ihnen blieben, aber ich lag alleine auf den Boden. Also blieb mir keine Wahl, mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen zog die zwei Dolche aus meinem Gürtel, keine Ahnung wo ich meine neuen Sachen her hatte und tötete zum ersten mal in meinem Leben. Mein grauer Mantel wehte nur so als ich praktisch durch die Reihen tanzte und Pikte um Pikte tötete. Scheint so als würde ich nicht nur so aussehen und sprechen wie eine Elbe sondern auch noch so kämpfen. Aus meinen Augenwinkel sah ich wie auch Theresa kämpfte doch diese hatte ein Langschwert. Während Ella einen Bogen in der Hand hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange da waren alle Pikten besiegt bis auf den der vor Arthur kniete. Schnell rannte ich zu ihm und blieb neben Lancelot stehen. Arthur verschonte das Leben des Kelten, der auch gleich in den Wald rannte. Meine Augen folgten ihm und im Gebüsch konnte ich noch viele andere sehen und auch Merlin. „Warum dieses sinnlose töten?", fragte ich ihn flüsternd, nicht wissend das er in seinem Geiste meine Augen sah und die Worte hörte.

Ella und There gesellten sich zu mir. „Seit wann können wir kämpfen?", fragte Elisabeth. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich, „Aber wir sollten froh sein das wir es können, sonst wären wir jetzt Tod! Und ich schlage vor du sammelst deine Pfeile wieder ein, die wirst du nämlich noch brauchen können!". Ella nickte wortlos und ging weg. Theresa und ich säuberten unterdessen unsere Schwerter bzw. Dolche an den Gewändern der Toten. Dabei betrachtete ich meine silbernen Dolche genauer, es waren elbische, das sah man an den Gravierungen und das sie geschwungen waren. Kampfdolche wie Legolas sie trug. Theresa hatte eins das Arwens Schwert im Film sehr ähnlich sah.

Wir drei trugen alle dunkelbraune Lederstiefel und Reitkleider in verschiedenen Farben, aber alle mit goldenem oder silbernem Saum und Stickereien. Meines war schwarz mit silbernen Stickereien, die Sterne und Blätter zeigten. Theresa hatte ein weinrotes Reitkleid mit goldenen Stickereien, nur waren hier Flammen zu sehen. Und auf Ellas dunkelblauen Reitkleid waren verschlungene Säulen zu sehen, die sehr den elbischen Bauten ähnelten. Wir allesamt trugen graue bodenlange Mäntel die von einem lorischen Blattspange zusammen gehalten wurden. Jeder von uns hatte auch Pfeile und einen Bogen, aber es war zweifellos Ella die am besten damit umgehen konnte.

Meine Haare waren ziemlich lang geworden und hatten ihre ursprüngliche kastanienbraune Farbe wieder, sie waren auch teilweise geflochten. Bei den anderen sah es genau so aus. Als ich meine rechte Hand ansah fiel mein Blick als erstes auf Nenya und drauf das sie bleich und perfekt aussah. So wie wir drei.

„In Rom haben wir nur von Kriegern gehört nicht von Frauen die mit euch kämpfen!", rief eine Stimme in meine Richtung und als ich aufsah erblickte ich einen römischen Feldherr. „Wie sind euere Namen?", fragte dieser und ging mit offenen Armen auf mich zu. „Amarathiel!", antwortete ich so schnell ich konnte und wich einige Schritte zurück. There sah mich fragend an, aber verstand sogleich. „Carane und das ist Helcelimbe!", stellte sich There vor und zeigte auf Ella die gerade den letzten Pfeil aus einem Pikten zog. „Was für seltsame Namen!", lächelte der Mann. „Keltisch?", „Nein, elbisch!", brummte ich ihn an und ging zu Arthur. Ich wollte nur weg von diesem Mann er war alles was ich hasste in einer Person.

„Elbisch? Davon hab ich noch nie gehört!", „Das liegt daran das du noch nie in Mittelerde warst!", „Von diesem Ort habe ich noch nie gehört!", „Das ist auch besser so!". Missmutig sah auch Carane dem Bischof an. Dieser spürte die Abneigung und wand sich wieder Arthur zu. „Ich bin sicher euere Ritter werden mich zweifellos beschützen!", lächelte dieser, mit Hintergedanken, Arthur an. Dieser nickte nur. Helcelimbe und Carane stellten sich neben mich und mit Argusaugen beobachteten wir Germanius. „Hey tötet ihn nicht mit eueren Blicken, der Mann gibt uns die Freiheit zurück, also wartet doch bis morgen!", unterbrach Bors unser Schweigen.

Carane schnaubte nur.

Als Arthur zurückkehrte sah er die drei Frauen eindringlich an. Sie irritierten ihn sichtlich den ihr Gesicht sah aus wie in Stein gemeißelt und doch gütig und fein. Wie für die Ewigkeit gemacht. „Ihr seit gut, so Krieger wie euch kann man in dieser Zeit gut gebrauchen!", „Ist das ein Angebot?", fragte ich argwöhnisch. „Vielleicht.", „Ja oder Nein?", brauste Carane neben mir gleich auf. Fragend sah Arthur seine Ritter an, aber diese zuckten nicht einmal. „Ja.", „Da wir uns hier nicht Auskennen und von überhaupt nichts eine Ahnung hier haben bleibt uns keine Wahl!", seufzte Helcelimbe und senkte traurig den Kopf.

Die Karawane setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

Ich nahm meinen Platz wieder auf dem Pferd hinter Lancelot ein, Helcelimbe hinter Galahad und Carane bei Gawain. Zögernd legte ich meine Arme um Lancelots Hüfte da ich nicht wusste wo ich mich sonst festhalten sollte, dieser zuckte unter meine Berührung kurz zusammen lies mich aber gewähren. Langsam breitete sich in mir die Erschöpfung auf, es war immerhin auch ein aufregender Tag gewesen. Wer macht den schon an einem Tag eine Zeitreise, wird stolzer Besitzer eines mächtigen Elbenringes, wird auch noch eine Elbe, tötet Menschen und läuft König Arthur über den Weg.

Da blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig als erschöpft einzuschlafen auf der Schulter des legendären Lancelot.

_Review?_


	3. HexenJagd

Kein Review für mich? _schnief_

Ihr seit gemein! Jetzt wo noch Weihnachten ist!

Frohe Weihnachten (nachträglich, ich hab vergessen das Kapitel hochzuladen!)

Nachtengel

* * *

Stimmen weckten mich, als ich sie erst richtig realisierte war ich hellwach. Um uns waren eine Menge Frauen, Kinder und Soldaten. Wir ritten noch ein kurzes Stück bevor wir im inneren des Kastells ankamen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht auf deiner Schulter einschlafen!", nuschelte ich Lancelot zu. Er wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen doch Carane war schneller: „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen er hat die ganze Zeit gegrinst!". „Wie ...", aber da fiel mir ein das Elbenohren besser hörten als die der Menschen. Wieder setzte ich an: „Ist das wahr?", fragend sah ich Helcelimbe und sie nickte wahrheitsgemäß. „Mistkerl!", brummte ich. „Hey lass ...", aber ich hatte ihm schon eine Kopfnuss verpasst die er so schnell nicht vergessen wird.

„Au .. was?", doch ich sprang ab und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. „Hast du ihr das unter die Nase reiben müssen?", tadelte Helcelimbe Carane. „Du weißt es ist ihr Wunder Punkt!", „Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen!", antwortete sie schuldbewusst. „Wunder Punkt?", fragte Galahad. „Schlechte Vergangenheit mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil das sie dir schon selber erzählen muss!".

Lange irrte ich durch die Gassen, als es bereits dämmerte betrat ich ein Wirtshaus zumindest vermutete ich es. „Hey wo warst du?", fragte Bors der plötzlich neben mir stand. „Meine Gedanken ordnen!", „Aha. Durst?", „Ja.". Gleich darauf drückte er mir einen Becher Honigwein in die Hand den ich mit einem Zug leerte. „Siehst geübt aus!", meinte Bors als er das sah. „Du solltest das Zeug bei uns daheim sehen da reichen zwei solche Becher aus um dich umzuhauen und zwar für die nächsten zwei Tage!", „Ich bin geübt!", „Ich auch.". Grinsend schenkte er mir nach und erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass die anderen Ritter hier waren. Doch von Helcelimbe und Carane war keine Spur.

Irgendwann bat Bors seine Frau zu singen, sie weigerte sie zuerst, aber schließlich tat sie es und sie hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme. Ein Lied von zu Hause das könnte ich auch brauchen, aber da viel mir das Loblied von Varda ein. Das Lied endete damit dass jemand „Arthur!", rief und als ich ihn sah wusste ich gleich dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich stellte den Becher hin und gesellte mich zu dem anderen sarmatischen Ritter. Ich hörte aber nur noch wie er sagte: „Morgen früh brechen wir auf!".

„Wir werden alle sterben!", schrie Bors Arthur an und lief dann Dagonet hinterher. Auch Gawain und Galahad gingen nur Lancelot und ich blieben. „Werdet ihr auch mitkommen?", fragte Arthur mich. „Gebt mir ein Pferd und ich folge dir!", antwortete ich ihm. Er nickte und wollte gehen doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Ich zeige dir dein Quartier noch schnell!". Ich nickte und folgte ihm, aber Arthur ignorierte Lancelot und fragte ihn nicht mehr nach seiner Meinung.

Auch meine zwei Freundinnen schlossen sich Arthur an und am nächsten Tag brachen wir auf, jeder auf seinem eigenen Pferd. Wir flogen nur so über die Wege, doch als wir einen Wald durchquerten hielten uns die Pikten auf.

Wir mussten fast immer kehrt machen und bald waren wir eingekesselt. Bald wird die Nacht vollständig hereinbrechen und im Dunkeln wären wir leichte Beute, aber als sämtliche Pfeile auf uns gerichtet waren, war ich mir sicher das wenn wir Pech haben vor der Nacht schon Tod sein würden. Alle zogen ihre Schwerter, auch Carane und Helcelimbe nahm ihren Bogen zur Hand. Nur ich nicht, obwohl es mich nicht interessierte ob diese Menschen lebten oder nicht wollte ich einen Kampf verhindern.

Darum hob ich wie in Trance und mit leerem Blick meine rechte Hand und Augenblicklich sandte Nenya ein schwaches Licht aus das mit der Zeit immer heller wurde. Es blendete die Pikten aber auch die Ritter der Tafelrunde bis schließlich das Licht so hell war wie die Sonne. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund!", hallte meine Stimme durch jeden Kopf dieses Waldes. Im gleichen Moment als das Licht Nenyas erlosch ertönten Hörner und die Kelten zogen sich zurück.

Fassungslos sahen mich die Ritter an, aber auch Carane und Helcelimbe waren sprachlos. Erschöpft kippte ich nach vorne auf den Hals meines Schimmels. Carane war sofort bei mir und stützte mich. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie und sprach aus was alle fragen wollten. „Ich habe sie gesehen ...", flüsterte ich. „Wen?", „Galadriel.", hauchte ich noch bevor ich bewusstlos zusammensackte. Carane sog die Luft scharf ein. Die Ringe hatten ihre Macht mit dem Fall Saurons nicht verloren.

Carane zog Amarathiel vor sich auf ihr Pferd und nahm ihren Schimmel an die Zügel. Stumm zogen sie weiter und ich kam erst wieder zu mir als wir ein großes römisches Anwesen erreichten. „Na von den Toten wieder auferstanden?", fragte Helcelimbe lächelnd. „Scheint so.", murmelte ich. Die misstrauischen Blicke der Ritter entgingen mir nicht. Wie Schwerter bohrten sich ihre Augen in mich. Unsicher sprang ich von Caranes Hengst, landete aber leichtfüßig auf dem gefrorenen Boden und bekam von meiner Freundin die Zügel des Pferdes.

Arthur hatte unterdessen eine nicht sehr freundliche Unterredung mit den Herren des Hauses. Ich wusste dass mein Schimmel nicht weglaufen würde, schließlich war ich eine Elbe und das wusste er. Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge die um uns stand. Ich wusste dass dahinter der Dorfälteste war, denn ich kannte den Film, Carane und Helcelimbe aber nicht. Noch bevor ich hindurch war schubsten die Römischen Ritter die Menschen und befahlen ihnen wieder an die Arbeit zu geben. Argwöhnisch beobachtete mich Helcelimbe und Carane, doch als sie sahen wie ein älterer Mann halb nackt angekettet war stiegen auch sie ab und folgten mir.

„Hey was macht ihr da?", schrie Marius uns hinter her. „Oh, heiliger Manwe das Menschen das ihrem eigenem Volk antun?", seufzte Carane zog ihr Schwert und schlug auf die Ketten ein. Das Metall klirrte und brach augenblicklich. Helcelimbe fing den Mann sanft auf und deckte ihn mit ihrem Mantel zu. Nun hatten wir sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit und Arthur kam auf uns zu. Der ältere Herr zitterte stark, doch als Carane ihn mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig an der Wange berührte glühte Narya ganz leicht. Eine wohlige Warme durchflutete das ganze Gebiet selbst der Schnee schmolz und die gefrorene Erde unter unseren Füßen wurden zu Matsch. „Hexen!", rief Marius, „Ihr müsst Hexen sein! Seht euch die Ohren nur an!".

Die Menschen wichen zurück. Arthur betrachtete uns zum ersten Mal genauer, auch ihm vielen die spitzen Ohren erst jetzt auf. „Geht weg von dem Mann er hat auch nichts getan! Ihr dürft ihn nicht verhexen!", weinte ein kleiner Junge. Nun traten wir Schritte zurück und Naryas wärme verschwand, sofort herrschte wieder eisige Kälte. „Wir müssen verschwinden!", meinte Helcelimbe verzweifelt als sie in die ausdruckslosen oder ängstlichen Gesichter sah. Ihr war nicht bewusst dass sie ins elbische gewechselt hat und uns damit noch verdächtiger machte.

„Wir sind Elben, schnell, ausdauernd und angepasst an die Natur!", fing auch Carane an. Mein Blick ging zu Arthur, doch der zuckte nicht einmal. Als ich die anderen Ritter ansah blickten nur steinerne Gesichter zurück. Galahad und Gawain kannten meine zwei Freundinnen am besten, aber auch sie blieben stumm. Von Lancelot konnte ich nichts erwarten, ich hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst ohne dass er sich verteidigen konnte. Wir waren neu und Nenya wie auch Narya hatte sich schon Offenbart.

„Lauft!", befahl ich im Sindarin. Helcelimbe nahm ihren Mantel wieder und wir rannten. Unsere Schritte schnell, leicht und hinterließen keine Spuren. „Schießt!", brüllte Marius vom weiten noch. Pfeile surrten an uns vorbei, als ich mich umsah streifte einer meine Wange und hinterließ eine Blutspur. Helcelimbe stoppte plötzlich und hob Varilya in die Luft. „Ich bitte dich Vilya hilf mir so wie du immer Herrn Elrond geholfen hast!", flehte sie. Der Ring des Wassers blitzte kurz auf und dann verbargen uns auch schon dicke Nebelschwaden.

„Wir müssen nach Osten!", rief ich den anderen zu die schon einige Meter vor mir waren. „Ich höre schon die Trommeln!". „Und wo ist Osten?", fragte Helcelimbe. „Da lang!", ich zeigte mit meinem Finger nach rechts und wir bogen alle scharf ab. „Ein Glück das wir Elben sind!", meinte Carane. „Oh, ja als Menschen wären wir mehr als aufgeschmissen!". Einstimmig nickten wir zwei und liefen einfach weiter durch das Dickicht. Wir hielten ein scharfes Tempo und wenn Helcelimbe nicht so auf die Umgebung geachtet hätte wären wir wahrscheinlich in Tristan hinein gelaufen. Mit einem Satz sprangen wir auf die vereisten Bäume und hangelten uns hoch. Doch die Äste waren rutschig, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte.

Es war als würde ein Pferd auf meiner Brust stehen als ich aufprallte. Alle Luft wurde aus meiner Lunge gepresst. Würden die Menschen nicht so schlecht hören hätte er mich wohl entdeckt, aber auch der lorische Mantel verbarg mich gut. Keuchend lehnte ich mich an einen Baum und hoffte das noch sämtliche Rippen heil waren. Da es bei meinem Aufschlag verdächtig geknackst hatte und der ziehende Schmerz bestätigte meine Befürchtung. Zitternd stand ich auf. Warmes Blut floß an meinem Gesicht hinunter. Das also auch noch, eine Platzwunde.

Ich hob den ersten Schnee auf und drückte ihn auf die Wunde. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein, als er sie berührte. Das brannte ganz schön. Es dauerte nicht lang da hörte sie auf zu bluten und ich säuberte mein Gesicht mit anderem Schnee. „Wir treffen uns am Gebirgssee, folgt einfach dem Weg oder Arthur!", rief ich die Bäume hoch und erkannte dabei die schwachen Schimmer meiner Freunde. Tristan spannte seinen Bogen und zielte direkt auf mich. So nun hatte ich mich selbst verraten. Dumme Kuh, schalte ich mich selbst.

„Ihr seit schnell!", und das war eine Feststellung und keine Frage von Tristan. „Wir sind ja auch keine Menschen!", „Was seit ihr dann?", „Die Erstgeborenen!", antwortete ich und rannte im Zickzack auf ihm zu. Mit einem Sprung landete ich hinter ihm auf dem Pferd, schlug ihm den Bogen aus der Hand. Bevor er sein Schwert ziehen konnte hielt ich ihm meinen Dolch an dem Hals. Mit der anderen Hand nahm ich die Zügel und wendete das Pferd. „Hör mir zu mein Freund!", sprach ich ganz sanft zu dem Hengst auf Sindarin. „Bring Tristan zurück ohne kehrt zu machen oder dich um zusehen!". Fragend sah mich der Ritter an, er hatte ja keine Ahnung dass sein Pferd gleich los sprinten wird. „Noro lim! Noro lim!", schrie ich, sprang ab und der Schimmel galoppierte gleich los. Schmunzelnd sah ich noch wie Tristan sich bemühte das Pferd zum wenden zu bewegen, aber es lief einfach weiter.

Doch dann hörte ich die Hufe anderer Pferde.

Sofort verschwand ich wieder im Wald ohne auch nur eine Spur meiner Anwesenheit zu hinterlassen. Es war als würden selbst die Bäume ihre Zweige senken, um mich und meine Freunde zu schützen. Doch die mussten weiter auf den Bäume verharren während ich schon auf den gefrorenen Gebirgssee zulief. Zumindest hoffte ich das.


	4. Vilya, im Zeichen des Wassers

Vielen Danke für dein Review Laura _dich knuddl_

Ich dachte schon ich bekomme gar keins mehr!_ freu_ Das spornt gleich for ein nächstes Kapitel an :) Ja ich finde beide Filme (King Arthur/LotR) sind schon genial und wenn man beide verbindet kann nur etwas geniales heraus kommen. Hört sich an wie Eigenlob, so ist das aber nicht gemeint! Gibt ja noch andere King Arthur/LotR Crossover! Die ich auch gelesen habe, so weit ich welche gefunden habe! Keine Sorge die Story ist nicht irgendwo abgeschaut! Ganz eigen meinen kleinen Hirn entsprungen!

Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich sagen das es nicht sehr fröhlich ist, Nein im Gegenteil! Der eine lebt der andere stirbt! Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen!

Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

LG

Nachtengel

* * *

**3.Vilya, im Zeichen des Wassers**

Ich rannte so schnell ich meine Elbenfüße trugen, doch nach einiger Zeit holte mich ein ziehender Schmerz in der Brust zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Mit mindestens einer gebrochen Rippe. Stützen hielt ich die Hand an die Stelle die besonders schmerzte, aber bald war das nicht meine einzigste Sorge. Der Schlag auf den Kopf war auch nicht ohne und die Wunde fing an zu pochen. Zu viel zum Thema damals war der Schnee sauberer.

Als es dunkel wurde legte ich eine Rast ein und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Kurz darauf schlummerte ich auch weg, doch nicht sehr lange, zumindest kam es mir so vor, da spürte ich das vibrieren heran nahender Hufen. Hellwach, aber leicht angeschlagen stand ich auf und spurtete wieder los immer bergauf. Bald verhallten die Geräusche und ich lief wieder langsamer, aber ich musste trotzdem schneller als sie sein. Dagonet darf nicht sterben.

Angetrieben von der Hoffnung das wenn Dagonet überlebt er Tristan retten könnte und ich somit Lancelot, legte ich einen Zahn zu. Ich weiß nicht woher ich die Kraft nahm, aber es dauerte nicht lange da erreichte ich den Gebirgssee. Leichtfüßig und ohne das das Eis auch nur knirschte überquerte ich ihn zur Hälfte und sah mich dann nach einem Versteck um von wo aus ich Pfeile schießen konnte. Ich entschloss mich für einen Felsvorsprung, der etwas höher gelegener war und fast ganz auf der anderen Seite, aber auch nicht so weit weg das das andere Ende aus der Schussreichweite wäre. Also der perfekte Platz.

Doch das erreichen war schwieriger als geplant. Meine Rippen rebellierten, der Magen knurrte und mein Kopf pochte. Erschöpft legte ich mich auf den eiskalten Felsen und schlief ein, ich hoffte, dass ich rechtzeitig wieder aufwachen würde.

Bors und Dagonet hatten nach heftigen Kämpfen Carane und Helcelimbe wieder eingefangen die etwas unachtsam waren. Marius war sofort dafür das man sie verbrennen möge, das würden die Spanier so mit den Hexen machen. „Verbrennen?", fauchte Carane, „Pass auf das du dich nicht an mir verbrennst, dämlicher MENSCH!", brüllte sie ganz zum Schluss. Helcelimbe schwieg lächelnd und beobachtete wie Caranes Temperament wieder durchging.

„HEXEN!", schrie der zurück. Aber Arthur lies das nicht zu und so wurden sie einfach gefesselt und an Bors und Galahads Pferde gebunden, natürlich hatte man ihnen vorher alle Waffen abgenommen. „Was glaubst du ist mit Amarathiel?", fragte Helcelimbe Carane etwas besorgt. „Ich weiße es nicht, aber der Sturz war übel. Da frag ich mich noch wie sie Tristan noch überwältigen konnte!", „Ich mach mir echt sorgen. Vor allem was sie ihre Hand auf die Rippen gepresst hat, stell die vor eine davon bohrt sich in ihre Lunge!", panisch wurde Helcelimbe schneller und zog nun Galahad und sein Pferd hinter sich her. „Sie wird vielleicht sterben!", ihre Stimme wurde schwach.

Doch da kam die Idee.

„Sag mal Galahad wie heißt dein Pferd?", fragte sie ihn. Er sah sie schräg von der Seite an gerade eben war sie am durchdrehen und jetzt fragte sie nach einen Namen. „Faine.", antwortete er zögerlich. „Noro lim Faine!", flüsterte sie der Stute zu sofort galoppierte diese los, als sie Helcelimbe überholte, hielt sie sich an Galahad fest und zog sich hoch. „Bitte Galahad! Wir müssen sie suchen!", flehte sie ihn unter dem Ritt, der aber war damit beschäftigt nicht gleich aus dem Sattel zu fliegen. Hinter sich hörte schon Lancelots, Gawains und Arthurs Pferde. „Noro lim!", flüsterte Helcelimbe dem Pferd wieder zu. „Galahad!", bat sie noch einmal, denn er tat nichts daran Faine zu noch mehr Eile zu zwingen. Schließlich gab er aber nach und die Stute flog über den Schnee bedeckten Boden, längst waren die anderen aus den Augen.

Bald erreichten sie den See.

„AMARATHIEL!", schrie Galahad. Aber nichts tat sich. „Amarathiel!", fing auch Helcelimbe an. „Amarathiel!", riefen beide weiter, aber niemand antwortete. Als die anderen Ritter den See erreichten wussten sie zuerst nicht was sie von der Situation halten sollten, doch Helcelimbe klärte sie schnell auf, aber auch nicht ohne sich mindestens dreimal zu versprechen. „Gut, lasst sie uns suchen, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", ging Arthur auf ihr flehen ein. Gawain befreite Helcelimbe von den Fesseln und sie suchten alles ab. Helcelimbe wusste das Amarathiel hier war, sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer Elbin. Würde sie den Mantel doch nicht tragen, dachte sie verzweifelt. „Nenya! So bitte zeige dich wir müssen ihr helfen!", rief sie im Quenya in die Leere des Berges.

Ein glänzendes Licht erstrahlte an einem Felsvorsprung. „Da ist sie!". Helcelimbe zeigte auf das Licht und die Ritter rannten sofort los. Geschickt wie sie war kletterte sie die Wand schnell hoch und als sie den Mantel zur Seite schob bekam sie Angst. Das Gesicht war schneeweiß und kalt, sehr kalt. „Bitte Nein!", hauchte Helcelimbe und als sie den Puls fühlte war er noch da, aber Amarathiel war so kalt. An ihrem Kopf war deutlich eine entzundene Platzwunde zu sehen. Sie hob Amarathiel vorsichtig auf, unten wartete schon Lancelot der sie entgegen nahm als Helcelimbe sie sanft runter lies.

„Steigt von euren Pferden ab und geht aus die Wägen!", hörte man von weiten Bors Stimme. Das Eis knirschte bedrohlich unter dem Gewicht der vielen Leute.

Das erwachen war das schrecklichste, aber ich musste einfach aufwachen und wem sah ich entgegen. Lancelot. Der Tag war im Eimer. „Sie wacht auf!", rief er und gleich drauf war Helcelimbe neben mir. „Oh, Varda sei dank! Du bist wach!", lächelte sie. „Hör mir zu ...", flüsterte ich ganz leise, so leise das es für die Elbenohren kaum noch hörbar war. „Die Sachsen werden kommen, aber das Eis wird nicht brechen! Verhin ... verhindere das Dagonet hinaus rennt, wenn er das tut dann ... dann wird er sterben ... die Pfeile ...", dann versagte mir die Stimme und eine eisige Dunkelheit umfing mich.

Helcelimbe wirkte nun nicht mehr erleichtert. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr gerade den Tod eines der Ritter vorher gesagt. „Ich verspreche es dir!", schwor sie Amarathiel, auch wenn Lancelot nicht verstanden hatte so merkte er dass es etwas ernstes war. „Wir werden Kämpfen!", entschloss Arthur, als Lancelot an ihm vorbei ging und Amarathiel in die Obhut von Marius Frau gab. „Die Sachsen sind schon so nah das es mich am Hintern juckt!", kommentierte Bors und Carane schnaubte darauf. „Was?", fragte er und drehte sich um. „Ihr braucht doch sicher jeden Bogen oder?", „Ja.", „Ich kann zufällig damit umgehen!". Bors sah Arthur fragend an und er nickte. Nun wurde auch Carane von den Fesseln befreit und bekam ihre Waffen, wie auch Helcelimbe zurück.

Die Karawane zog weiter und die Ritter, Keltin und Elben machten sie kampfbereit. Arthur erklärte ihnen das sie auf die Flanken schießen sollten und auch nur auf seinen Befehl. Beide Elben schnaubten dabei verächtlich. Sie konnten wesentlich weiter und genauer schießen. Guinevere warf den beiden eine gereizten Blick zu den Carane mit einem: „Schau nicht so wie ein Auto!", kommentierte. „Pass auf sonst hupt sie noch!", lachte Helcelimbe und tat sich nun verdammt schwer den Bogen noch zu halten. Alle Blicke lagen auf den beiden, denn keiner hatte eine Ahnung was ein Auto oder was hupt bedeutet. „Nicht so wichtig!", winkte Carane ab und grinste noch über beide Ohren.

Die kleine Sachsenarmee hatte sie bereits aufgestellt, lief aber nicht weiter. Arthur gab Bors und Tristan den Befehl zu schießen. Ihre Pfeile machten einen hohen Bogen und schlugen dann in die Soldaten ein. Schmerzensschreie warfen die Bergwände zurück und die Elben waren sich einig sie würden alle mit einem Kopfschuss töten damit sie ganz leise starben und ihre armen Ohren nicht quälen. Artorius hatte es ihnen zwar ausdrücklich verboten, aber zwei tödlich präzise Pfeile schossen kerzengerade über den See und jeder traf einen Sachsen in die Stirn. „Das nen ich sauber töten!", grinste Carane schadenfroh die Ritter an. „Könnt ihr das auch?", fragte sie. „Angeber ...", brummte Galahad und spannte seinen Bogen.

Arthur schaute böse, aber wenigstens hatten sie getroffen.

Die Sachsen liefen auf sie zu und nun gab Arthur den offiziellen Befehl. Sie alle schossen auf die Flanken, so dass die Soldaten in die Mitte rückten, doch der Anführer durchschaute es und schickte alle wieder zurück zur Seite. Das Eis riss an einigen Stellen, aber nicht so dass es reichen würde. Dagonet wollte gerade los rennen, doch in diesem Moment bohrte sich ein Elbenpfeil vor seinen Füßen ins Eis. Erschrocken sah er zu Helcelimbe die den Bogen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Für einen Augenblick hielten alle inne. Doch Helcelimbe lächelte aufmunternd: „Das darfst du nicht und das habe ich versprochen!".

Sie ließ ihren Bogen fallen und rannte auf die Mitte des Sees zu. Als die Sachsen das sahen griffen auch sie zur Armbrust und den Bögen.

„FÜR DIE ELBEN!", schrie Helcelimbe, streckte den Arm in die Höhe und der Berggipfel wurde von einem blauen Licht geflutet. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde es kleiner und nur eine blau leuchtende Gestalt blieb übrig, die sich hinkniete und die Hand auf das Eis legte. „Vilya, hoher Elbenring des Wasser höre meinen letzten Wunsch, lass mein Versprechen in Erfüllung gehen!", ihre Stimme war kein Schall der durch die Luft flog sondern die Stimme in ihren Köpfen.

Wie durch ein Wunder brach das Eis in der Mitte. Knirschend zogen sich die Risse durch und die ersten Schollen kippten zur Seite. Einige Sachsen konnten sich in Sicherheit bringen, doch die Angstschreie derer die es nicht überleben würden waren noch weit zu hören. Carane und die Ritter freuten sich über dieses Ereignis, aber dann sahen sie wie das Eis auch nach hinten brach und drohte Helcelimbe zu töten. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen rannte Carane auf sie zu und schrie, sie solle ihren Hintern da weg bewegen.

Das blaue Leuchten verschwand und ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe kippte sie nach vorne ins Wasser. Nun rannte auch Arthur los, aber er würde es nie rechtzeitig schaffen. Helcelimbe tauchte ins eisige Wasser, aber nach kurzen überlegen viel ihr auf es war nicht kalt, nein sondern warm und einladend. Vilya glühte weiterhin. Der ganze See leuchtete von unten und mit schrecken wichen Lancelot und seine Gefährten zurück. Das blaue Licht tat gut, doch in dem Moment als Carane ihre Hand ins Wasser tauchte um Helcelimbe aus dem Wassergefängnis zu befreien verschwand es und Carane bekam nur noch die lorische Spange ihres Mantels zu fassen. Vilyas Wächterin aber war verschwunden.

„NEIN!", brüllte Carane als sie das sah. „HELCELIMBE! NEIN!". Traurig sah Arthur die weinende Frau, er hätte sie gerne getröstet doch das Eis brach weiterhin und so hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Ufer. Fassungslos beobachteten alle wie das Eis des Sees vollends zerfiel. Es dauerte kurze Zeit, doch dann war er wieder ruhig nur noch die Schollen trieben umher.

Kein Zeichen von Helcelimbe.

Lancelot kannte nun das Versprechen.

Amarathiel hatte Helcelimbe geradewegs in den Tod geschickt.

Arthur wusste nicht wie er das Amarathiel erklären sollte.

Doch eines sahen sie nicht. Oder doch?

Als Lancelot in die Mitte des Sees blickte entdeckte er eine fast durchsichtige Frau, die einen langen grauen Mantel trug, mit einer Kapuze die tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er Helcelimbe zu sehen, doch als eine Windböe die Kapuze nach hinten wehte sah er geradewegs in die smaragdgrünen Augen von Amarathiel. Tränen rannen wie in Sturzbächen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Sie sollte nicht sterben ...", hauchte eine Stimme im Wind, ganz schwach, ganz leise.

Doch nun sah Lancelot etwas was er nicht sehen wollte. Amarathiels Geist fiel vornüber in den See und genau an dieser Stelle legte sich eine dünne Eisschicht über das Wasser.

„Schnell wir sollten die anderen einholen!", drängte Lancelot.

Weit entfernt vom Tod meiner Freundin lag ich in Fieberträumen und sah es wie sie starb. Immer und immer wieder. Bis ich mir wünschte das meine Lebensflamme auch erlöschen sollte damit ich die schrecklichen Bilder nie wieder sehen müsste.

_seufz_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß ... ein trauriges Kapitel und das gleich am Anfang des Jahres! Am liebsten würde ich sagen es kann nur besser werden, aber meine Lebenserfahrung heißt:_

_Schlimmer geht's immer!_

_Aber nicht nächstes Kapitel! Versprochen._

_mal unauffällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	5. Im dunkelm der Nacht

_muffin knuddl_

Bin ich froh einen so treuen Leser wie dich zu haben! Dafür gibt es auch gleich das nächste Kapitel! Ich möchte auch das die Ringe mächtig herüber kommen und man sie sich nicht nur vorstellen kann sondern auch fühlen, mehr oder weniger! So ein Leser wie du kann mich ganz bestimmt nicht von meiner Arbeit abhalten!

Und was wäre eigentlich eine Geschichte ohne eine klitzekleine Romanze? Stimmt! Langweilig! Unsere drei Elben haben auch eine bzw. hatten eine:) Ja, auch Helcelimbe! Wer? Tz, lesen einfach lesen lesen lesen!

Lg

Nachtengel

* * *

**4. Im dunkelm der Nacht**

Schweigend und mit glasigen Augen saß ich in einem Fell eingewickelt, in einer Ecke des Wagens. Man hatte mir noch nicht erlaubt aufzustehen, doch ich wurde immer unruhiger. Ich wollte wissen was geschehen war. Aber eigentlich weiß ich es doch schon.

Helcelimbe.

Erneut fing ich an zu weinen.

Niemand verstand das.

Es war bereits Spätnachmittag als Arthur mit seinen Rittern eintraf und alle mit gesenkten Köpfen. Irgendwo freute ich mich das Dagonet lebte, aber dafür musste eine meiner besten Freundinnen sterben. Das war nicht fair. Leichtfüßig sprang Carane in den fahrenden Wagen uns setzte sich neben mich, auch in ihren Augen sah ich die Trauer. „Ich muss dir was sagen ...", flüsterte sie schmerzvoll. „Ich weiß.", „Du weißt? Aber du ...?", „Ich habe es gesehen.", kaum noch war meine Stimme zu hören.

Schluchzend umarmten wir uns, weinten und trösteten uns. Wir hofften das Vilya sie nicht ertrinken lies, aber Carane zeigte mir die lorische Spange. Das hatte ich nicht gesehen und somit erzählte sie mir das sie einfach verschwunden war. „Vielleicht ist sie daheim ..", vermutete ich hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, hoffen wir es ...", schniefte Carane während ich in ihren Armen lag.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mich nach einer Weile. „Besser. Sie haben so etwas komisches zum trinken gegeben. Glaub mir das war scheußlich! Aber das Fieber ist jetzt weg, meine Rippen sind eingebunden und mein Kopf tut mir nicht mehr weh!", „Das ist doch schon einmal etwas!", lächelte Carane. „Doch du solltest trotzdem liegen bleiben!", „Warum? Die Wunden sind versorgt, sehe ich etwas so zerbrechlich wie ein Mensch aus, dass du mich umsorgst?", brauste ich auf. „Ich mein ja nur ...", „Ja, genau dabei solltest du es auch belassen!"

Seltsam Carane, die sonst immer auf Streit aus war, schwieg und glich nicht mehr einem kräftigen Feuer, sondern einer ruhigen Kerzenflamme. „Glaubst du das wir die Ringe irgendwann wieder zurück geben müssen? Meinst du wir können das dann noch? Wenn ich da an Frodo denke.", fing ich nach kurzer Zeit etwas ruhiger wieder an. „Ja, glaub schon, aber das es uns wie Frodo gehen soll? Wieso? Das ist nicht der eine Ring!", „Aber immerhin wurden sie von Sauron geschmiedet! Selbst Galadriel hatte einen kleinen Ausrutscher auch sie wollte mehr Macht!", „Ja, ein Ausrutscher du sagst es! Mehr denke ich auch nicht!", „Hoffentlich!".

Vorsichtig legte ich das Fell zur Seite, auf allen Vieren krabbelte ich nach draußen und sprang vom Wagen ab. Geschockt sah mich Carane an. „Sag mal hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Darf ich daran erinnern das du verletzt bist?", fauchte sie, jetzt war sie auf jeden Fall nicht mehr ruhig. Ich hörte aber nicht auf sie, den meine Konzentration galt meinem Gleichgewicht. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich richtig Stand, aber ich tat es. „Siehst du alles wieder prima!", grinste ich Carane an, die auch absprang, aber sehr wütend.

„Gut, von mir aus! Dann stirb doch auch! Ist ja mir egal ob ich allein im Frühmittelalter versauern werde!", schrie sie mich an. Sie lief nach vorne, sprang auf Rinoa, ihr Pferd und ritt an die Spitze des Zuges.

Etwas niedergeschlagen sah ich ihr hinterher. Das hätte ich wohl nicht tun sollen, aber im Wagen sitzen und immer nur an Helcelimbes Tod zu denken machte mir zu schaffen. Verfroren wickelte ich mich stärker in meinen Umhang, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das ich gar keinen trug. Keine zwei Minuten später trabte Arthur an und wollte schon ansetzen, doch ich war schneller. „Nein, sag am besten gar nichts.", bat ich ihn. „Ich wollte doch nur ...", „Ich weiß was du wolltest, aber ich möchte es nicht hören. Nicht jetzt.", „Gut wie du meinst, du solltest dich aber trotzdem schonen!", „Nein.", antwortete ich bestimmend und sah mich nach meiner Stute um.

Als ich sie bei Jols entdeckte lief ich zu ihm und nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand ohne dass er noch protestieren konnte. Es strengte mich zwar an, aber bald saß ich wieder sicher im Sattel, ließ mich jedoch ganz nach hinten fallen. Ich wollte ganz für mich alleine sein, was man mir aber nicht gönnte den plötzlich tauchte Lancelot neben mir auf. „Nein, nicht noch jemand der mir sagt was ich zu tun habe und was nicht!", brummte ich ihn bedrohlich an. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir Gesellschaft leisten.", „Glaubst du ich möchte welche wenn ich hier ganz hinten reite?", „Vielleicht. Das kann man bei euch Weibern nie ganz wissen!".

Missmutig musste ich zugeben dass er Recht hatte. Aber nur das mit dem ‚man kann sich bei uns nicht ganz sicher sein'. Hätte ich mir das andere noch eingestanden wäre mein Ego flöten gegangen und das wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Warum hast du mir damals eigentlich eine Kopfnuss verpasst?", „Weil ich weiß wie ihr Männer denkt.", „So und ist das schlimm?". Verächtlich schnaubte ich ihn an: „Ein Chinese hat einmal gesagt das man auf seine Gedanken achten sollte, sie wären der Anfang deiner Tat!", „Und?", „Es hat mal ein Mann weiter gedacht als du und ist dann zur Tat geschritten, gegen meinen Willen.", antwortete ich ihm und sah in den bewölkten Himmel.

Lancelot wirkte nun nachdenklich wobei ich mich fragte ob er überhaupt noch Gehirnzellen hat, denn diese Mengen was er trinkt und die Leber erst. Nach dem Motto: „Wo früher meine Leber war ist heute eine Minibar!". Ich bekam keine Antwort mehr von Lancelot und so trieb ich meinen Schimmel an. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte ich Galahad, der ganz in Gedanken war und mit gesenktem Kopf ritt. Er mochte Helcelimbe sehr, deswegen setzte ich meinen Weg fort und lies ihn allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Ich hielt nach Carane Ausschau, doch ich fand sie nicht, nur Tristan, der geraden seinen Bussard auf den Arm hatte. Oder war es ein Adler? Ein Greifvogel eben.

Es wurde bereits dunkel als wir den Hadrianswall erreichten.

Germanius begrüßte Alecto mit Freuden und redete irgendwas von Gottes Prüfungen und Satans Fallen. Ich beachtete ihn kein Stück er war es nicht Wert. Erschöpft vom reiten wollte ich absteigen, doch als meine Beine den Boden berührten knickten sie ein. Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Varda und bat sie, dass keiner das sah und ich nicht Ohnmächtig werden würde. Meine Brust fing wieder an zu schmerzen und ich musste mir ganz schön die Zähne beißen um nicht aufzuschreien. Langsam zog ich mich am Sattel hoch bis ich wieder aufrecht stand, so einigermaßen aufrecht.

Liebevoll strich ich Laryena über den Nüstern und hoffte dass mich keiner durchschaute, denn ich drohte jeden Moment zur Seite zu kippen. Das Stoßgebet wurde aber nicht vollständig erhört, da Carane, die plötzlich hinter mir stand, ihren Arm nahm und um meine Hüfte legte. „Komm ich seh doch das du kaum noch stehen kannst!", seufzte sie und wir setzten uns langsam in Bewegung. „Danke ..", flüsterte ich ihr zu. Wir beide waren sichtlich erleichtert als wir vor meinem Zimmer standen. Carane half mir noch mich meiner obersten Kleidungsschicht zu entledigen bevor sie mir eine gute Nacht wünschte und ging.

Ich war schon fast ganz eingeschlafen als die Tür aufflog und Lancelot herein stürmte. „WAS SOLL DAS?", schrie ich ihn an. „ARTHUR IST WAHNSINNIG!", „SCHÖN UND?", „ARTHUR IST WAHNSINNIG!", brüllte er noch einmal. „So weit waren wir schon!", knurrte ich ihn an. Lancelot tigerte unruhig in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Dann ohne Vorwarnung trat er gegen die Tür, die mit einem Knall zuflog und beinahe aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. „Hallo? Lancelot?". Doch der hörte mir nicht zu und lief einfach weiter hin und her was mich ganz nervös machte. „BLEIB STEHEN!", schrie ich, er zuckte zusammen und sah mich etwas erschrocken an. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er. „Zufällig mein Zimmer ...", „Was?", „Ja, stell dir vor. Brauchst du das noch schriftlich?", „Aber ich bin ...?", „Nein bist du nicht!", „Oh.", „Ja, oh!".

„Tja, dann werde ich wohl mal wieder gehen ...", „Halt! Was ist mir Arthur?", „Er will gegen die Sachsen kämpfen!". Lancelot war sofort wieder auf 180. „Wundert dich das nicht?", „Amarathiel wir sind frei! Arthur kann nach Rom zurück und wir nach Sarmatien! Warum setzt er das aufs Spiel?", „Weil er nichts mehr in Rom hat, alles was ihm lieb und teuer ist, tja das ist hier!", „Aber allein?", „Glaubst du das wirklich? So überheblich ist er nicht!", „Du meinst er hat einen Plan?", „Klar. Was ist den mit den Pikten? Die Sachsen sind auch ihre Feinde!", „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund!", „Ja.".

Nachdenklich setzte sich Lancelot an meine Bettkante.

„Aber Arthur hat viele Pikten auf dem Gewissen.", „Und die Pikten haben viele von euch getötet.", „Pikten ...", murmelte er. „Du weißt nicht was du tun sollst nicht wahr?", „Ich werde meine Freiheit genießen!", „Und wenn Arthur stirb? Würdest du sie dann immer noch genießen?", „Warum stellst du alles in Frage?". Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist eben so!", antwortete ich. „Ich weiß es nicht ...", „Was?", „Na was ich tun soll!". Betrübt sah er aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht.

Meine Hormone fingen an Tango zu tanzen und ich wurde darüber wahnsinnig wütend. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es machte mich rasend das mein Körper. Ja, mein KÖRPER, das wollen wir festhalten, nur mein Körper sich gerade nach Lancelot sehnte. Sämtliche Zellen brüllten nach ihm. Jeder kennt das Gefühl doch habt ihr das schon mal als Elbe erlebt? Wenn nicht gleich etwas passiert schießen mir die Hormone noch zu den Ohren raus.

„Es kann sein das wir uns nie wieder sehen", fing Lancelot an, „Deswegen würde ich möchte ich noch was wissen oder eher gesagt fragen!". Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, wenn auch nicht so gekonnt wie Elrond. „Darf ich mal die Ohren anfassen?". Ich gleichen Moment als er das gesagt hatte war die Wut verflogen und prustete ich los. „Was?", kicherte ich nach einiger Zeit. Etwas erbost sah er mich an, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Zumindest bis meine Rippen mir wieder klar machten das sie immer noch gebrochen sind.

„Okay ... okay .. von mir aus ...", grinste ich immer noch. Ganz zaghaft berührte er die Spitzen der Ohren während ich mich stark zusammen reißen musste um nicht noch einmal einem Lachanfall zu erliegen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, es war einfach urkomisch. Wie bei Inuyasha, nur sind das hier Elbenohren und keine Hundeohren. Seine Berührung kitzelte ungemein. „Bitte hör auf das kitzelt so schrecklich!", quetschte ich durch meine Zähne. Sofort zog er die Hand zurück. „Alles okay, fragte er. „Ja, ich kann nicht mehr lachen weil mir alles weh tut!". Vorsichtig nahm er mit seiner Hand mein Kinn und zog es ganz nah an sein Gesicht heran. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut und es kribbelte im ganzen Körper. Verwundert sah ich ihn an, mir blieb keine Zeit mehr etwas zu sagen, denn seine Lippen legten sich ganz sachte auf meine. Ich schloß die Augen und genoß den Augenblick nur seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf meinen.

Doch als ich sie wieder öffnete stand ich mitten in einer Steppe.

_Überall wuchs saftig grünes Gras und ein starker Ostwind wehte mir durch die Haare. Links von mir stand ein kleines, sehr kleines Dorf. Im gleichen Moment aber schoß ein schwarzes Pferd mit einem Jungen an mir vorbei und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich wie Römer, mit Jugendlichen fast Kindern heran ritten. „Lancelot! Lancelot!", rief noch ein kleines Mädchen._

Mehr konnte ich nicht sehen, da vor mir wieder der erwachsene Lancelot war. Verschmilzt lächelte ich ihn an, das war also Sarmatien. Lancelot zog mich näher an ihn heran und wir küssten uns weiter. Keiner konnte mehr von dem anderen lassen. Die Leidenschaft fraß uns förmlich auf. Sein Hände glitten meinen Körper langsam hinab, doch als ich zusammen zuckte hörte er abrupt auf. „Was ist los?", fragte er. „Ich bin vielleicht eine Elbe, aber gebrochene Rippen sind gebrochene Rippen!", flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein!", versprach er, als Lancelot meinen Körper von der restlichen Kleidung befreite.

_Nächstes Kapitel wird dann ganz schön spannend! smile_

_Ja, die Schlacht um Badon Hill und Britannen, aber darf Amarathiel bei ihrem Zustand überhaupt teilnehmen! Was ist mit Carane? In wenn hat sie sich verliebt?_

_Fragen die noch beantwortet werden müssen und Antworten müssen nicht schön sein._


	6. Im Zeichen des Lichtes und des Feuers

Kein Review?

_seufz_ Tz, dann geh ich eben auf fanfiktion.de da schreiben mir alle ordentlich:) Ne Spaß bring jetzt auf allen Seiten die Storys auf den gleichen Stand und dann lad ich das vorletzte Kapitel auf beiden Pages gleichzeitig hoch. Ach ja und das riesen Loch am Ende der Story ist ganz schön tief! _muffin anzwinker_

Nachtengel

* * *

**5. Im Zeichen des Lichtes und des Feuers**

„Amarathiel wir müssen!", rief Carane schon vom weitem durch die Tür und riss sie auf. „Ups!", geschockt sah sie auf mich und Lancelot. Wir beide noch nicht mal annähernd wach. „Äääähm ... tja, also ihr solltet aufstehen!", fing sie wieder an, als sie ihre Kinnlade vom Boden wieder aufgesammelt hatte. Schnell schloss sie die Tür, aber nur um sie gleich darauf noch mal aufzumachen. „Und ich dachte ich hätte etwas auf den Augen!", grinste sie halb belustigt, halb sprachlos. „Los raus!", knurrte ich sie bedrohlich an.

„Tja, also dann bis gleich!", meinte sie noch und verschwand endlich.

Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte zog mich Lancelot wieder zurück ins seine Arme und strich liebevoll über meine Wange. „Morgen!", flüsterte ich ihm zu und küsste ihn auch gleich. „Hm, auch morgen!", lächelte er. Lancelot wollte mich gerade wieder küssen als es klopfte. „Ja?", fragte ich. „Du solltest dich beeilen Amarathiel! Bald werden hier alle verschwunden sein und da du verletzt bist solltest du mit ihnen gehen, zumindest hat das Arthur gesagt!", rief Dagonet durch die Tür. Etwas zerknirscht sah ich Lancelot der aber ganz heftig nickte. Wütend haute ich ihm eine rein. „Ich will aber hier bleiben und kämpfen!", fauchte ich Lancelot leise an. „Amarathiel alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dagonet als ich ihm nicht antwortete. „Ja, ja ich komme gleich!", „Ach und hast du Lancelot gesehen?", „Nein."

Ich hörte wie sie die Schritte von Dagonet entfernten und funkelte dann Lancelot wieder zornig an. „Du wirst mit den Römer mit ziehen genau so wie ich ein Stück!", „Zwei Lügen in einem Satz!", brummte ich ihn an und stand mit einem Satz auf. Mein Kreislauf spielte aber da nicht mit und bevor der Boden unter meinen Füßen verschwand fing mich Lancelot auf. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich der Schwindel legte, aber es genügte um den sarmatischen Ritter endgültig davon zu überzeugen das ich in einem Kampf heute überhaupt nichts verloren habe.

„Du bleibst auf gar keinen Fall hier!", bestimmte er mit einem Ton der mir nicht passte. „Du hast mir nicht zu sagen!", zischte ich und zog mich an. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, blieb aber dann an meiner Stirn hängen. „Was ist?", fragte ich ihn als er mich anstarrte. „Deine Wunde sie ist fast verheilt!", hauchte er sprachlos. Skeptisch sah ich ihn an, doch als meine Hand die Wunde berührte war tatsächlich kaum noch etwas, nicht einmal eine Narbe. „Siehst du und meine Rippen tun mir schon gar nicht mehr weg!", „Du wirst mit ihnen gehen und wenn ich dich persönlich an einen der Wagen festbinde!", bestimmte er.

Böse blitzen meinen Augen auf.

Lancelot zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an und wartete dann bis ich fertig war. Denn ich flocht mir die Haare noch, wie es elbische Tradition war und legte als letztes meine Mantel um.

Noch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte hatte mich gepackt und hochgehoben. Ich strampelte, doch nach ein paar Minuten lies ich es sein. Er war eindeutig stärker als ich.

Als Lancelot mit mir nach draußen kam grinsten alle etwas belustigt bei dem Anblick, aber jeden einzelnen tötete ich mit meinem Blick. „Lass mich raten! Sie will hier bleiben und kämpfen?", grinste Carane, den Lancelot hatte seine Drohung war gemacht und mich tatsächlich an den Wagen von Bors Frau gebunden. „Ja!", antwortete er kurz und angebunden, während er mir die Waffen abnahm. „Warte bis ich hier weg bin!", knurrte ich ihn wütend an und wehrte mich gegen die Fesseln, doch die zogen sich immer fester zusammen. „Das wirst du aber nicht!", lächelte er und küsste mich bevor er sich umdrehte. Kurz darauf war er auch schon zwischen den vielen Leuten verschwunden. Man sah bereits den Rauch des brennenden Strohs, der sich wie Gift ausbreitete und das atmen erschwerte.

„Bitte mach mich los!", bat ich Carane, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lancelot hat Recht. Du bist verletzt, du kannst nicht in die Schlacht ziehen!", „Ich bin eine Elbe!", „Na und? Das macht die trotzdem nicht unverwundbar! Außerdem werden alle mitkommen bis auf Arthur!", „Tz, das glaubst du selber nicht!", schnaubte ich und beschloß den Rest der Welt zu ignorieren. Die Welt ignorierte ja auch mich.

Polternd setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegen, mit Bors Kindern die inzwischen drin saßen. Bei jedem Atemzug betete ich dass wir bald raus aus der Ebene waren, denn der Rauch brannte fürchterlich in den Augen. Aber nicht nur das war der Grund warum ich weinen musste. Ich fand das alles hier unfair! Alles! Der eine überlebt, der andere stirbt. Traurig dachte ich an Helcelimbe die ihr Leben im Gebirge gelassen hatte. Ich verlor mich in meinen düsteren Gedanken der Zukunft.

Das scheuen der Pferde riss holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück und ich sah wie sich Lancelot seine Rüstung anzog. Auch Carane machte sich fertig wie alle anderen. Als letztes nahmen sie noch ihre Banner, auch Carane hatte eines. „Na wie gefällt es dir?", fragte sie mich, als sie sah wie ich auf die Fahne schaute. „Gut.", „Hab die halbe Nacht daran gearbeitet!", lächelte sie stolz. „Und was hast du die andere gemacht?", fragte ich scherzhaft. Sofort wurde sie hochrot und drehte sich weg. „Gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte?", „Nein, alles in Ordnung! Ich muss jetzt!", antwortete sie schnell und sie ritt mit den anderen Rittern davon ohne sich ein letztes Mal umzusehen.

Laryena die brav neben uns lief, blies kräftig aus ihrem Nüstern und schüttelte sich. „Ja ich weiß ... ich will auch weg!", murmelte ich niedergeschlagen und sah noch wie die Ritter hinter dem Hügel verschwanden. Immer weiter entfernten wir uns von der Schlacht und jede Minute wurde mein Herz schwerer. Betrübt schloss sie die Augen und sah die Welt.

Der kühle Wind lies nicht nur Caranes Banner sondern auch ihre Haare wild umher tanzen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie Arthur der auf einen Hügel stand und beobachtete wie die Sachsen sie kampfbereit machten. Er lächelte als er uns neben sich sah. „Die Freiheit ist das Recht jedes Menschen von Geburt an. Die Freiheit ist nicht das um euch sondern die in eurem Herzen und wenn wir heute fallen sollten so tun wir das als freie Menschen!", hielt Artorius sein Rede mit erhobenem Schwert, während eine kleine Gruppe Sachsen durch das Tor schritt.

„Oh, Nein ...", flüsterte ich, als ich die Augen wieder öffnete. Nervös wippte ich hin und her. Es macht mich einfach ganz irre wenn ich an den Kampf dachte. Unentschlossen wiegte ich ab ob ich die Augen wieder schließen sollte, am Ende aber gewann die Neugier und eine neue Bilderflut kam auf mich zu.

Feuer.

_Es brannte überall._

_Schwerter klirrten._

_Tristan lag blutüberströmt auf den Boden. Er lebte noch und sein Leben verteidigte Carane eisern. Cedrics Schwert sauste immer wieder brutal nieder, so dass Caranes Arm bereits weh tat und sie konnte einfach nicht aus der Defensive. Geschickt wich sie einem seiner Schläge aus, wollte ausholen, doch Cedric schlug mit seiner Faust in ihr Gesicht. Carane taumelte und konnte gerade noch so den Schwertstreich des Sachsen blocken. Sie wusste gar nicht was mit ihr los war, normalerweise sollte sie ihm überlegen sein. Wütend von der Tatsache dass sie es nicht war startete sie einen Angriff den er nicht erwartet hatte._

_Nun war Carane in der Offensive und drängte Cedric bis an die Grenze der Feuerwand, die die zwei Armeen trennte. Doch der wollte ganz bestimmt nicht verbrennen, jedoch sah er in ihren Augen ebenfalls ein Feuer. In die Enge getrieben zog einen Dolch aus seinen Gürtel und schlug zu._

_Carane wich aus, trotzdem hinterlies der Dolch eine tiefe Wunde. Sie schrie und lies dabei ihr Schwert fallen. Cedric sah seine Chance und rammte sein Schwert in ihre Brust. Sie keuchte schmerzhaft, nicht mehr fähig zu schreien. Carane fiel nach vorne in die Arme des Sachsen und als er sie wegstoßen wollte wie ein Stück Dreck hielt sie sich an seinem Arm fest, zog sich hoch und sah ihm noch einmal tief in seine Augen._

_Er hatte das Gefühl als würde sie bis zum Grund seiner Seele schauen. „Keine Sorge Sachse ich nehme dich schon mit in die Hölle!", zischte sie bedrohlich. Die Feuerwand hinter ihnen brach aus und verschlang beide. Cedric brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wollte wegrennen, wollte fliehen. Doch das Feuer entließ ihn nicht aus seiner Umarmung._

„_Tut mir Leid!", flüsterte Carane Stimme durch den Wind._

Geschockt öffnete ich die Augen. Nein, das durfte nicht war sein bitte nicht. Noch einmal schloss ich die Augen, aber ich sah nicht das was ich sehen wollte.

Tristan stand keuchend auf und lief so schnell er konnte zu dem Feuerball mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Kampf selber erstarb für ein paar Sekunden bei dem Anblick und als das Feuer sich zurück zog blieb nur verbrannte Erde zurück und...

_... ein lorisches Blatt, die Spange von Caranes Mantel._

Tränen rannen an meinen Wangen hinab und ich wusste an diesem Kampf musste ich teilnehmen. Mit wirren Gedanken sah ich mich um und entdeckte das meine Waffen in dem Wagen lagen nur außer Reichweite. „Gally!", rief ich und ein Junge drehte sich fragend um. „Kannst du mich von den Fesseln befreien?", „Das darf ich nicht die Frau mit den spitzen Ohren hat es verboten!", „Bitte es ist wichtig!", flehte ich. Zögernd stand der Junge da hin und her gerissen zwischen mir und Carane. Letztendlich entschloss er sich aber für mich, nahm einen meiner Dolche und schnitt die Fesseln entzwei.

Dankbar nickte ich ihm zu und nahm meine Waffen wieder an mich.

Laryena sattelte ich gar nicht mehr sondern sprang einfach auf. Sie ging ohne Umschweife in den Galopp und wir fegten über die Wiesen. Die Stute keuchte und der Wind fegte um uns, aber ich trieb sie immer mehr zur Eile an. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir erreichten das Schlachtfeld, doch für mich war es eine Ewigkeit. Es blieb mir nicht genug Zeit um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen, also ritt ich meinem Gefühl nach. Laryena bahnte sich ihren Weg geschickt durch die kämpfenden Reihen, doch als sich mehrere Sachsen an sie hingen, kippte sie zur Seite und wir fielen.

So schnell ich konnte rappelte ich mich wieder auf und zog meine Dolche. Ich rammte beide in den Brustkorb meines Gegenübers. Er schrie noch ein letztes Mal auf, doch als ich die Dolche wieder raus zog war er bereits Tod. Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach Lancelot um. Ein Sachse fiel mich von hinten an, doch ich hatte seine Schritte schon längst gehört. Mit einem Schritt zur Seite wich ich aus und schnitt mit einem Messer seine Kehle durch.

Ich schloss meine Augen in der Hoffnung so Lancelot zu finden.

Cynrics und Lancelots Schwerter krachten klirrend aufeinander.

Entsetzt öffnete ich sie wieder. „Verdammt!", fluchte ich. Um zu ihm zu gelangen müsste ich durchs Feuer. Angstvoll sah ich zu den Flammen, schickte ein kleines Stoßgebet an Varda, nahm Anlauf und sprang. Die Hitze durchströmte meinen ganzen Körper und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich brennen. Doch im nächsten Moment landete ich auf der anderen Seite, musste mich jedoch abrollen. Keuchend sah ich ihn den bewölkten Himmel, stand aber gleich wieder auf.

Keiner der Sachsen nahm Notiz von mir, denn sie alle kämpften mit den Pikten und diese kämpften für Arthur. Ich sprintete wieder los und bald erkannte ich Lancelot wie im Getümmel einen Sachsen erschlug der ihn von hinten anfiel. Für einen Moment stockte mir der Atem. Wie im Film, dachte ich ängstlich. „LANCELOT!", brüllte ich aus Leibeskräften und rannte los. Doch die vielen Menschen erleichterten mir den Weg zu ihm nicht.

„NEIN!", schrie ich unterwegs noch einmal und lenkte somit Lancelots Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Entsetzt musste er sehen, dass ich nicht dort war wo ich sein sollte. Lancelot konnte so schnell gar nicht reagieren wie ich ihn zur Seite rammen wollte, doch dank seiner Rüstung kam er nur kurz ins taumeln. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

Die Antwort bekam er nie.

Ein gleißender Schmerz lies mich verstummen noch bevor ich angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

Alle Kraft wich aus meinen Körper, nicht einmal meine Dolche konnte ich mehr halten. Achtlos fielen sie auf den Boden wo sie auch liegen blieben. Meine Beine gaben nach und ich sank in Lancelots Arme. Er verstand zuerst nicht, doch dann sah er den Bolzen welcher in meinem Rücken steckte. Vor Entsetzen weiteten sich seine Augen, doch als er aufsah stand purer Zorn in seinen Augen. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte eines seiner Kurzschwerter nach ihm, dieses bohrte sich in Cynrics Oberkörper.

Er stürzte nach vorne und blieb reglos liegen.

Lancelot hatte jedoch nur noch Augen für mich. Er lies sein zweites Schwert fallen und legte mich sachte auf den Boden. „Nein!", flehte er. Lancelot wollte schon den Bolzen raus ziehen, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu spät!", hauchte ich.

Meine schwarze Robe saugte sich voll Blut und auch am Mantel konnte man es schon sehen.

Ich wusste nicht welche Schmerzen größer waren, die das ich Lancelot nie mehr wieder sehen würde oder die des Pfeiles. Keuchend krallte ich mich an ihm als ein fürchterlicher Krampf meinen Körper durchzog. „Es ist nicht zu spät!", fing Lancelot wieder an und diesmal zog er den Bolzen mit einem Ruck heraus. Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch die Ebene. Er schmiss den Pfeil weg und drückte mich fest an sich, dabei presste er eine seiner Hände auf die Wunde.

Kälte breitete sich von meiner Wunde in meinen ganzen Körper aus und ich wurde müde. Schrecklich müde. Langsam sank mein Kopf auf die Seite, es fehlte mir einfach die Kraft ihn zu halten. Immer wieder nickte ich weg und immer wieder wachte ich auf.

Als ich zum letzten Mal die Augen öffnete sah ich Arthur, Lancelot, Guinevere, ja sogar Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Gawain und Galahad. Ich schenkte ihnen ein schwaches lächeln, was Lancelot sofort erwiderte, wenn auch gequält. „Alles wird gut!", versuchte mich Artorius zu ermutigen. Es war eine Lüge und das wusste er auch. Meine Hand suchte nach die von Lancelot und als er es merkte griff er sofort nach meiner und drückte sie fest.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!", seufzte Lancelot verzweifelt. „Doch sonst währst du gestorben und das hätte ich mir nicht verziehen! Wenn doch schon Helcelimbe für Dagonet und Carane für Tristan gestorben ist, da kann ich sie im Jenseits doch nicht alleine lassen!", „Und was ist mit mir?", „Es meinen Freunden und mir nie bestimmt gewesen hier zu bleiben!", flüsterte ich und streckte meine rechte Hand mit Nenya in den Himmel.

„Für ein bisschen Licht in der Dunkelheit!"

Nenya glühte schwach und im selben Moment brach der Himmel auf. Er öffnete sich und ein azurblauer Himmel mit einer strahlenden Sonne erhellte die Welt.

Nun war es an der Zeit. Lange hätte mein Elbenkörper durchgehalten. Meine Lunge füllte sich nicht mehr mit Luft sondern mit meinem Blut. Immer kürzer wurden meine Atemzüge bis sie ganz schwanden. Einen letzten Blick gönnte ich mir noch. Einen letzten Satz wollte ich sagen, doch nur stumme Worte bildeten sich auf meinen Lippen die nie jemand hören wird.

Es wurde alles so schwer ... alles schwer...

Dann schlossen sich meinen Augen für die Ewigkeit.

Amarathiels Hand fiel leblos zu Boden und die Sonne verdunkelte sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch dieser reichte aus.

Als ein Sonnenstrahl auf ihr bleiches Gesicht fiel schien dieses durchsichtig zu werden bis es schließlich verschwand. Lancelot wollte noch einmal nach ihr greifen, doch er langte einfach durch sie hindurch. Ihm blieben nur zwei Dinge die Erinnerung an sie und die lorische Spange von Amarathiel, die auf den Boden, vor ihm lag.

_Vorsicht! LeserLoch!_


	7. Was blieb

**6. Was blieb ...**

_... ist die Erinnerung und..._

Stöhnend wachte ich auf.

„Schrecklich!", brummte ich, setzte mich auf und hielt meine Hände an den Kopf.

„Absolut!", stimmte Helcelimbe zu.

Plötzlich war ich hellwach.

„Helcelimbe?", rief ich freudig und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du lebst!", lächelte ich und umarmte sie. „Halt warte hast du Ella gerade Helcelimbe genannt?", fragte Carane die im Schneidersitz neben mir saß.

„Ja, warum nicht?", „Naja, weil das ein elbischer Name ist!", erklärte Helcelimbe. „Ja, ich weiß, aber wir gaben sie uns als Bischof Germanius nach unseren Namen fragte! Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr?".

Verblüfft sahen sich die zwei an.

„Du hast das also auch geträumt?", fing Carane an. „Dann war das vielleicht kein Traum! Ich meine immerhin tragen wir immer noch die Ringe!", stellte Helcelimbe fest. Instinktiv sah ich auf meine Hand und Nenya blitzte mir entgegen. Carane und Helcelimbe erging es genau so.

„Wir sollten sie zurück legen!", meinte Helcelimbe und zog sich Vilya vom Finger.

„Ich will aber zurück!", maulte Carane. „Ich auch!", stimmte ich ein.

„Ja, ich ja auch! Aber vielleicht war das ja nur ein Traum!"

„Klar! Wir haben uns das alles eingebildet! Seltsam das wir drei das gleiche Träumen!", fauchte Carane.

„Nein. Es war kein Traum!", mischte ich mich wieder ein. „Das will ich nicht glauben!".

„Behalten wir die Ringe! Wenn die Elben die wieder haben wollen das sollen die sie gefälligst selber holen!"

„Ich stimme Carane zu!"

„Nun gut, aber wenn die Elben sie wieder haben wollen geben wir sie zurück!", lies sich Helcelimbe erweichen.

Ich sah zum Himmel, schloss die Augen und wünschte mir von ganzem Herzen Lancelot noch einmal zu sehen.

Er ritt auf seinem schwarzen Hengst durch die grüne Steppe und vor ihm lag ein Dorf. Sein Blick war leer und traurig. Noch einmal sah er hinab in seine Hand. Darin lag ein grünes Efeublatt eingefasst in Silber.

„Amarathiel!", rief Carane und schüttelte mich. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar.", lächelte ich ihr traurig zu.

„Ähm Amarathiel?", fragte Helcelimbe. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!"

Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf meine Ohren. Ich griff vorsichtig nach ihnen und fuhr ihre Konturen nach. Blieb dann aber abrupt an ihren spitzen Hängen.

„Oh, Gott sie sind spitz!", kreischte ich.

Seit einem Monat sind wir aus dem England nun zurück in Deutschland und diesen Monat habe ich nur damit verbracht zu kotzen. Keine zehn Minuten nach dem Essen hängte ich schon über der Kloschüssel und entleerte meinen Magen. Schließlich drängten mich Carane und Helcelimbe zu Arzt zu gehen und wohl oder übel musste ich nachgeben.

„Guten Tag Frau Iblin!", begrüßte mich der Arzt. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", „Naja, ich kann kaum noch etwas essen und das schon seit fast einem Monat!", „So? Haben Sie noch andere beschwerden?", „Ähm also ich vertrage manche Gerüche einfach nicht mehr und meine Brüste tun schrecklich weh!", „Also so wie sich das anhört scheint das nichts schlimmes zu sein!", „Wollen wir tauschen? Schon mal nach jedem essen gekotzt?", fauchte ich. „Das wird sich bald legen!", beschwichtigte er mir. „Bei manchen Schwangerschaften kommt das vor!".

Klock.

Meine Kinnlade knallte auf den Boden.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun es scheint als wären sie schwanger, aber zur Sicherheit sollten Sie einen Test machen!"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich auf das Ergebnis des Testes reagieren sollte. Aber mich haute es sprichwörtlich aus den Latschen. Die Arzthelferin fing mich gerade noch so auf. „Geht's wieder?", fragte sie als ich wieder einigermaßen stand. „Ich weiß nicht …", „Scheint so als wäre das nicht geplant!", lächelte sie verständnisvoll. Geplant? GEPLANT? Das ist eine Katastrophe! Sie begleitete mich noch zur Türe. „Ach warten Sie! Sie haben ihren Pass vergessen!", rief sie noch und verschwand auch gleich wieder. Natürlich der Mutterpass. Spitze.

Sie kehrte mit einem 1000 Watt lächeln zurück und drückte ihn mir in den Hand. Verwirrt sah ich sie an und ging auch schon nach einem kurzen „Tschüß". Warum um alles in der Welt freut sich jeder wenn einer Schwanger ist. Hallo? Wer hängt den jeden Tag über dem Klo? Leidet unter heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Okay, die hatte ich schon vorher.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz!", hauchte Theresa als sie das hörte. „Aber da würde doch nur Lancelot in Frage kommen!". „Ich weiß.", brummte ich missmutig und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck schwarzen Kaffee aus der Tasse. „Lancelot?", fragte Liz. „Hmmm.", nickte ich. „Zu der Zeit warst du aber schon Tod!", antwortete There anstatt meiner. „Oh, okay. Wenn das so ist … keinen Kaffee mehr! Ist besser für das Kind!", grinste sie frech, nahm die Tasse und leerte deren Inhalt in die Spüle.

_Review?_


	8. Hear it in the Rain

So so hier ist das Ende.

Nachtengel

_

* * *

_

**Epilog - Hear it in the Rain**

_Every time_

_The rain comes down,_

_Close my eyes and listen._

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_Of the sky as it cries._

_Listen to the rain_

_Here it comes again_

_Hear it in the rain_

_Feel the touch_

_Of tears that fall_

_- they won't fall forever_

_In the way the day will flow_

_All things come,_

_all things go._

_Listen to the rain_

_... the rain …_

_Here it comes again…_

_... again ..._

_Hear it in the rain_

_... the rain ..._

_Late at night_

_I drift away –_

_I can hear you calling,_

_And my name_

_Is in the rain,_

_Leaves on trees whispering,_

_Deep blue sea's mysteries._

_Even when_

_This moment ends,_

_Can't let go this feeling._

_Everything_

_Will come again_

_In the sound,_

_Falling down,_

_Of the sky as it cries._

_Hear my name in the rain_

„Das war aber schön!", lächelte Thalia, meine Tochter mich an als ich geendet hatte. Sie liebte es wenn ich sang. Freudig erwiderte ich ihr lächeln und bevor ich zur Antwort ansetzen konnte tauchte schon Abigail hinter ihr auf. "Komm schon Thalia lass uns spielen!", forderte sie ihre beste Freundin auf. Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden auf und davon. Gefolgt von strohblonden Jungen, Jethro und Anthony, Theresas Zwillinge.

Die vier fegten den Hügel hinab und tanzten um sich herum.

"Fünf Jahre ...", murmelte Elisabeth neben mir. "Eine lange Zeit nicht wahr?", "Ja", stimmten Theresa und ich zu.

Die beiden hatten inzwischen geheiratet und selbst Kinder. Auf dieser Reise aber durften ihre Männer nicht mit.

Traurig sah ich in die Ferne des Landes namens Britannien.

Noch einmal stimmte ich die traurige Melodie an.

_In the rain_

_you hear my name_

Wie sehr ich doch die andere hälfte meines Herzen vermisste.

… _nichts endet bevor es nicht angefangen hat._


End file.
